She's the Mayor
|image = |season = 2 |production = 231A |broadcast = |story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = July 30, 2010 |international = |xd = June 14, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "The Lemonade Stand" }} Candace is awarded the opportunity to be mayor for the day, so she uses her new status to create laws that can assist her with busting her brothers. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb build an authentic log cabin and a pioneer village. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is scheduled to play golf with his brother, but since he hates the game, he creates the Accelerate-inator to speed things along. However, he is unaware that his invention also has the ability to open up holes to other dimensions. Episode Summary At City Hall, Mayor Doofenshmirtz announces Candace as the winner of the Mayor-For-A-Day Essay Contest, believing that her essay, "Why My Little Brothers Should Be Busted," is a political metaphor. Praising Candace for her pioneer spirit, Phineas and Ferb are inspired by his words to build without modern technology. Ignoring the fact that her position is only honorary, Candace hires Stacy as her new assistant and prepares for her new position as Phineas and Ferb begin work on their pioneer project while at the same time wondering where Perry is. At a sauna, Major Monogram gives Agent P his latest mission. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb slowly begin work on their project, while back at City Hall, Mayor Candace creates a number of new laws: outlawing red clothes on all citizens except herself, making everything pretty, giving herself privileges such as free clothes and makeovers, placing her own image on the three-dollar bill, having all citizens sport her hairdo, and renaming local streets and businesses after herself and Jeremy. As Phineas and Ferb slowly make progress, Candace soon realizes that she's been ignoring her major campaign promise: busting her brothers. At a golf course, Dr. Doofenshmirtz angrily prepares to spend a day golfing with his brother, with an undercover Agent P as his caddy. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb have completed their pioneer village, complete with old coot. Mayor Candace, overseeing their goings-on, prepares for her busting. Back at the golf course, a bored Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows off his Acceleratinator, which he plans to use to get this game over and done with as soon as possible. Mayor Candace arrives home to prepare for "The Big Bust." Phineas and Ferb look over their handiwork, proud of their accomplishments and vowing never to forego technology again, and head inside. Linda and Lawrence are escorted back home at the mayor's request as she proudly unveils the pioneer village. The townspeople see it as another political metaphor, but Mom sees it for what it truly is and angrily calls for Phineas and Ferb while admitting Candace was right all along. Back at the golf course, Mayor Doofenshmirtz is astounded at how fast the game is going as Dr. Doofenshmirtz points out that the slight chance that the Acceleratinator could destroy the very fabric of space-time and possibly the entire universe is a small price to pay to get done with the game. Agent P breaks the Acceleratinator, causing time to flow backwards at the exact moment Linda and Candace are to bust Phineas and Ferb, undoing all of the day's events and causing an alien from another universe to appear. At City Hall, Mayor Doofenshmirtz prepares to announce the winner of the Mayor-For-A-Day Essay Contest. The alien destroys the Acceleratinator, causing the time-line to be altered once again as the new honorary mayor is announced: the old coot, causing Candace to lament, "I was robbed." Songs *''Quirky Worky Song (Pioneer Remix)'' *''Never Gonna be an Ordinary Day Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He was already in the Agency's Sauna with Major Monogram and Carl. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=267950 * This is first time that Candace almost physically busts her brothers, though the giant time lapse that Doofenshmirtz caused by his Accelerate-inator made it never happen. * This is the fourth time that Candace has managed to bust her brothers ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "The Wizard of Odd"), although in each incident, time is modified, or the whole thing turns out to be a dream, making them "not count". * This is first of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas where they were exhausted from building and wished to never to do again. * This is the first episode where Perry does not wear his agent hat. * Goof: Candace and her bodyguard refer to the house as "the Flynn household", not its true title of "Flynn-Fletcher household". Also, Lawrence and Linda are called "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn", though Lawrence should be addressed as "Mr. Fletcher". Isabella made a similar mistake in Candace Loses Her Head, when she calls Linda "Mrs. Fletcher". Continuity *There is another Agent W (A whale) seen in this episode. Since both have been referred to as Agent W, it could mean that there can be more than one agent per letter, which means that there are two Agent Ks (a kitty and a kangaroo) ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's dislike of golf is mentioned again, the first time being during "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *This is the second episode to feature a golfing theme ("Put That Putter Away"). * Candace mentions being the Queen of Mars ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). * "Melanie is out, peace!" is a reference of phrase said by Unknown Guy in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). The second use of this joke was done by the Narrator, and Candace (twice) in "The Beak". * Melanie appears again ("The Beak"). * Candace has the Paisley Sideburn Brothers perform for her while acting as mayor ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * This is the second time that Perry has worn an actual set of clothes. The first time was in "Vanessessary Roughness". * The one-eyed green alien with the toy hammer makes an appearance ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Vanessessary Roughness"). * The time accelerator in this episode is the second one that Doofenshmirtz has made. The first one was created in "Lights, Candace, Action!", when he wanted to produce some perfectly-aged cheese. * This is second episode that the ending shows that the whole episode never happened due to a time lapse. The first was "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Allusions *Candace's campaign logo parodies "Hope," a now famous-poster of Barack Obama created by artist Shepherd Fairey in 2008. *"They" resemble the Grady twins from the famous horror film The Shining. *Stacy hums the first four notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford }} Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn